This invention relates generally to applicator devices and, more particularly, to an applicator for enabling a person to efficiently and sanitarily apply lotion to his own back.
There are many situations in which a person may desire to apply various types of lotion to his back. For example, a person may desire to apply suntan lotion to his back when at the beach, swimming pool, or sunbathing in another location. Or, a person may desire to apply insect repellant to his back and other body locations when in an outdoor environment at night or in a vegetative environment that is thick with insects. And, of course, applying skin moisturizing lotion while in the shower or immediately after showering is a common desire.
Various brushes and applicators are known in the art. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, there is still a need for an applicator that enables a user to apply various lotions to his own back or for multiple users to successively apply lotions to their backs in a sanitary manner.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a back applicator that enables a user to conveniently apply a lotion to his own back without assistance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a back applicator, as aforesaid, that may be used by multiple users in succession in a sanitary manner.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a back applicator, as aforesaid, that uses sponges that may be removed and disposed of after every use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a back applicator, as aforesaid, having an adjustable length so as to be used by persons of different sizes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a back applicator, as aforesaid, having opposed handles for secure grasping by a user.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.